Marceline's Games
by mholt9631
Summary: The tale of how my two favorite characters hook up through a honest accident by Finn. Ill try my best to make this as good as I can. Thank you. May contain lemon. Authors note: I'll continue only as long as you guys wish, I'd rather not waste our time.
1. An honest mistake

Finn sat; gazing over the cliff into the ocean that stretched out before him. The sky was displaying a plethora of colors for him to enjoy, the deep red sun was sinking; almost as if the sea had began to swallow it. Finn continued to stare long after it was gone and the night around him had become black.

He sighed heavily and stood up, facing away from the cliff. Finn began to walk down the hill towards the path that would take him home. The journey was short, fir Finn had walked much faster than he had anticipated. As he walked towards his home, Finn noticed that the lights were on. He could see jake inside along with their children romping around playing wild games. Finn opened the door and Jake rushed to meet him.

"Hey Finn, where have you been man?" Jake asked as he grabbed Finn. "You were supposed to watch the kids while me and lady caught a movie!" Finn looked at Jake with tired eyes. "Im sorry man, I've just been thinking about some deep stuff." "Glob Finn are you still bummed over FP?" Jake said careful not to say the flame princess' full name. Finn and the Flame Princess had had a falling out due to the fact that even with the flame shield; she and Finn could not be physically intimate. The Flame Princess just burned to hot and became unstable; not only physically , but mentally as well. It seemed that with each episode they had, she slipped further and further into a crazed psychotic fit; unable to even remotely control herself. " yea man I just.." and he stopped"Jake im fine; im dealing with this on my own. Ill be ok man." Finn sighed; obviously moody. "Go enjoy your movie Jake. "Alright man, hvave fun with the kids; but watch out, they're a little feistytonight" Jake said with a wink. He then grabbed Lady and they were gone.

Finn sat on the couch and watched the children play, but before he knew it he was waking up to an empty home. He stared around the empty room, listening for the pitter-patter of their small feet. His home was completely silent. Finn looked around the room and spotted a folded piece of paper on his table. Opening it Finn realized this was a letter from Jake, and it explained thaf instead of waking Finn; He and lady grabbed the kids and left.

They really just left him alone? It seemed as if everyone in ooo had drawn away from Finn, even the Ice King. Or had Finn retreated from them?

The sun was now rising, but to Finn it seemed blinding and harsh. He wanted to escape it and everything else, run away to somewhere dark and quiet. Finn thought of a place; it was dark, but far from quiet. Smiling Finn began to walk a familiar path; the path that led him to Marceline's cave. He paused before he entered; savoring the fact that this cave was a beautifull sight.

Marceline's home sat in the center of a large cave and within that cave sat a crystal clear lagoon. Marceline's home sat just feet away from it giving her home a beach house vibe, even if it was inside of a cave. The inside of her cave was dark but far from gloomy. Adorning the walls were thousands of crystals, glinting and glittering in the dim light. Occasionally a perfect beam of light would strike a crystal shattering itself within the prism of the gem. The light would refract and display small rainbows that gave even more beauty to Marceline's home.

Finn neared her home, stepping through grass that seemed to have never been trimmed; yet it never grew either. He stepped near her door and heard the steady pulse of her bass. While normally Marceline played more upbeat music, this sounded depressed and slow. It was unusual for Marceline so Finn assumed she was listening to a tape they had found.

Peeping through the window Finn was surprised; it WAS Marceline playing. The peaceful smile she normally wore was replaced by something else. Was this a look of guilt? Sorrow? Or could it be something else that bothered the Vampire Queen.

As Finn was about to knock he finally heard her words.

"I want your blonde hair and painted eyes,

let me reach out to your surprise,

baby just hold me.

Just hold me.

Finn, I just need to know,

do you love me?

Do you even want me?

Finn I just need to know,

just let me know,

would you run away with me?

Can we be?

Do you even love me?"

Finn stared at the door, his mind now rushing. How long had Marceline felt this way? Just as Finn was about to knock a gust of air pushed her door open. Finn just stood therr his mouth open and body paralyzed.

Marceline's head snapped in his direction. "Finn!" Her sweet voice more like a hiss. "How long have you been watching me?"

"I just got here!" Finn practically yelled, but Marceline played knew he was lying. His face was so red Marceline could have reached over and ate it.

"What do you want Finn? " her voice now sour.

Finn had to scramble through his mind to remember, but he couldnt. Why was he here?

" I came here to be with you Marceline. " he blurted, not quite concious of the context of his words. There was a long silence as neither really knew what to say, but Marceline's expression hadn't changed.

"If you don't want me here it's fine Marcy..." Finn closed the door and ran from the cave; hoping the Vampire Queen wouldn't pursue him, and as far as he knew she didn't.


	2. Starting the games

Finn sat in his bed just staring at the wall. He couldn't get her song out of his head; it's as if she was sitting in the room playing for him over and over again. He swore she was there, but she couldn't be, could she? Secretly he hoped she was; he knew she used to creep on him and secretly he enjoyed it. He had lost his last hope of her being there until he heard that familiar giggle.

"Marceline? " He called out. To no avail. She had either left or was unwilling to reveal herself. Finn felt a soft cold tongue drag against his neck and suddenly it had become a game. Finn laughed and ran from his room. He ran to the ladder and jumped to the floor. He ran to the kitchen, but before he even made it across the room Marceline batted him onto the couch.

"Marcy..." he begged as she nibbled on his earlobe. He could feel her body pressed against him, the feeling had him in ecstasy. "Marcy, I don't know if I'm ready to go to tier 15 yet.." he said nervously. Marceline appeared in front of him, and she seemed agitated. She reached out her hands to grab Finn's face. He was cherry red at this point and she loved it. "Finn your my friend, and as much as I like to make you uncomfortable; I won't with this" she leaned in his face her cold breath smelling of strawberries. She pressed her lips against his for a soft kiss and smiled. "Ok hun?"

Finn gulped. Marceline had kissed him. On the lips. On purpose. Finn just didn't know what to say or do. He reached out to touch her. She didn't object, so he pulled her in close and met her lips once again. This kiss was much softer and lasted longer. Finn sucked her bottom lip softly into his mouth and tenderly bit it. She let out a soft gasp and sank her nails into Finn's arms; Finn could feel her shorts getting wet.

Finn had an evil thought and smiled on the inside. He softly released her lip; he then slid one of his hands down her side all the way to her knee and from there he dragged it on the inside of her thigh up onto her wet spot. She left out a soft moan and her body began to quiver.

Finn couldn't believe how easy it was to control her right now. He rolled her over; knowing what she wanted next, but the Vampire Queen loved to play games. So play games is what Finn was planning on doing. He kissed Marceline's stomach, softly dragged his tongue lower and slipped off of the couch.

He jumped to his feet and ran from Marceline; how many tiers was she trying to get to? Finn began to panic; he wanted Marceline, but it seemed she wanted him way more. What the glob should he do. He heard the crashing of objects being thrown in the other room. Had he upset Marceline?

Cautiously he poked his head into the room; Finn couldn't see her, but tha didn't mean she wasn't in the room planning her next move. He gulped unsure if he felt safe or not. She never even hinted at liking him until his 18th birthday; and even then it was nowhere near this level. He slowly walked into the room. He smelt a strong smoke like odor; he looked around, but didn't see anything burning. On the couch Marceline revealed herself clutching a small burning stick between her fingers.

"Marcy why are you burning that stick?" Finn asked; she sat still holding the stick. He wrinkled his nose at her "it stinks." "This?" She said waiving it and its stink around "it's called a cigarette, silly boy" she said with her vampire smirk. "ugh, that's what PB calls me." Finn said now irritated. Marceline was suddenly in his face " so Bonnie gets pet names for you Finn? " she said her voice full of venom. "it's not like it's my choice Marcy. " he said. She breathed smoke onto him. "That really stinks Marceline" She returned to her smirk. Then leaned in closer "wanna try lover boy?" She hissed in his ear giving him goosebumps. "I don't love her!" Finn cried; his face now red with embarrassment.

Marceline inhaled again and then began to kiss him. She exhaled leaving his lungs filled with smoke. She covered his mouth "Hold it in lover" Finn obeyed feeling his lungs burn. He pushed her hand away and raggedly exhaled. That wasn't so bad, he thought. "Wanna try on your own Finn?" Marceline said, her smile still shining.

What was the worst thing that could happen Finn thought as he gingerly accepted the cigarette from her. He put the cigarette between his lips; noticing the flavor was much stronger this time. He held it in like before and almost fell over. A feeling of dizziness and relaxation had taken a hold of his body.

"Wasn't so bad was it Finn? " she asked him leaning in for another kiss. How could he object? Finn felt strongly about Marceline and she always did fun things with him. They released lips and Finn realized he was still holding the cigarette.

"Do you want this back Marcy? " The cigarette now warming his hand. "Na, you can finish it" she said as she grabbed her sun hat and umbrella. "Well I'll catch you later Finn, I need to go shopping." She winked at him. "You know Finn, tonight is movie night." Then she floated out the window.

He needed to talk to Jake.


	3. Best intentions

**so authors note time. THANK YOU to the people who took the time out of their day to read this it means alot. **

**Also this is all being uploaded, typed, and edited through my phone so if it looks fucked up email me and ill do my best to fix it. (Not that im making excuses) its my job to entertain and I can't do that if im dicked up. Enjoy****  
><strong>

"She WHAT!?" Jake yelled; his eyes growing wide as he flailed his arms around like noodles. "Finn you just left FP and now you smooching Marceline? "

"I don't know man! I just went to her cave and she wrote a song about me!" Finn exclaimed. "You know she only writes songs about people she really cares for, and Jake.." Finn began to bite his cheek; could he tell Jake how long he he's liked Marceline without him flipping out?

"But what Finn? I know she's your friend but she IS A VAMPIRE! What if she drinks your blood man!" He yelled trying to shake his arms in a spooky manner.

"Jake. " Finn said grabbing his brothers arms. "I got this; she's a radical dame who likes to play games, remember? She wouldn't hurt me."

"Finn im just saying it's a bad idea, and what about PB?" He said, now trying to guilt trip Finn. Why did people always have to bring her up? Finn had accepted the fact that she didn't want him when he started to date the Flame Princess. The only time he had hope is when Princess Bubblegum had tried to prevent Finn and FP from kissing, but it wasn't jealousy; it was the princess's constant watch for the greater good. She didn't care if Finn wasn't happy. So he would have to make himself happy without her.

"Jake I don't care about PB anymore, I know she doesn't care about me. Why should I care?" He stared his brother straight in the eyes. "I was ready to move on when I met the Flame Princess. Can't you see that?" Jake put a hand on Finn's shoulder

"I just don't want you to get jacked up over Marceline. She likes to play games yea, but what if you are her game?" But Finn wasn't concerned.

"Jake I've made up my mind. Can't I at least give it a chance?" jake grunted then sighed.

"I'm not Dad, so I really can't tell you what to do; but if she hurts you in anyway im stepping in" Finn looked annoyed with his overbearing brother, but he knew Jake had the best intentions in mind.

"Just don't stalk us like when I was her henchman, it was cool but a little too much." Jake huffed up and left the room; Finn could see he had won the battle, hopefully it wouldn't start a war.

Finn walked back to Marceline's cave. As Finn neared her door he peeked through the window. OH GLOB! Marceline floated around the room wearing her no smoking shirt and a pair of little black panties. Ironic Finn thought. Glob I practically made it to tier 3 by myself. Red in the face Finn knocked on the door.

To Finn's surprise she answered fairly quick and even had shorts on. " Hi Finn. " she said practically singing his name, her voice sounded very seductive.

"Hi Marceline. " he stammered. She wasn't even trying to be sexy, yet she really was. "so what brings you to my cave Finn? " Finn began to dig in his bag until he found what he was looking for.

"I brought you a movie!" He yelled raising it above his head. Marceline eyed the movie. "What kind of movie is it Finn?" Finn suddenly had a burst of strength as he pushed her against the couch."It's a smooching movie" he said with a smirk. Marceline moved closer to try to kiss him but he dodged her kiss.

"Finn..." She begged, tugging at his shirt. Finn ignored her, playing games with the Vampire.

"Oh I almost forgot I brought snacks!" Finn jumped of off the couch away from Marceline to fish out their food. He grabbed a bag of popcorn for himself and for her he pulled out a bag of smell red fish.

"Wow Finn, I haven't seen those in ages. How did you find them?" She seemed excited almost at the presentation of treat.

Finn put one in his mouth and rubbed it against her lips. She sensualy licked it, then stuck a fang into it and slowly drained the color from it. She surprised him by actually eating it.

"Thanks Finn" she whispered into his ear as she lightly began licking his earlobe. She began to gingerly nibble on him; teasing the shit out of him. He felt himself become aroused and the crashed back onto the couch. They softly kissed and held each other. Again Finn began to suck on her lip; further exciting her, and himself.

This time she drew away and began to kiss his neck sending goosebumps down his body. She dragged her fangs against his skin inducing a small moan. Finn's hand instinctively began to slither down her side towards her beltline. He unbottoned her shorts and slipped his hand Inside. Her panties were made of a silk like material. The further his hand ventured the more excited she became. He felt that she had become wet again so he began rubbing his hand against her; she began to moan and grind against him. Marceline moaned and bit Finn. Finn felt himself getting harder; he pulled Marceline against his body.

She pulled his hand from her shorts and kissed him. It was her turn to adventure. She traced his body from his neck; where she was biting to his belt line and stopped. She fumbled with his shorts, and when she succeeded at unbottoning them she thrusted her hand inside. it was warm very unlike her own body, but like her body it was wet and sticky. She grabbed a hold of him inducing a very loud moan.

Marceline began to kiss his stomach and unbottoned his pants; pulling out his now throbbing dick. Finn's eyes grew wide but Marceline was focused on one thing. She ran her tongue down the shaft further tempting Finn. Without warning she thrust it in her mouth and began sucking.

"Marcy.." he pleaded but this time she was in control of the game. She gave him a soft slow kiss buttoned his pants and buried her face into his neck.

"So how about that movie hero?" Finn could barely breathe, let alone reply


	4. Burn

**Another author's note:**

** Again I would like to thank yoy for your support. In the few days that i have released this I've had over 200 views. Thats probably horrible, but withought this I doubt more than 5 would have ever seen this. So thank you!**

**WARNING. Lemon LEMON Lemon. **

**Enjoy.**

"Finn what's happening?" She asked; sensing the danger, but not quite fully understanding.

"Marcy I think your house is on fire!" Finn yelled jumping of off her couch. He ran outside to a sight he DID NOT want to see ever again. The Flame Princess was atop Marceline's home; looking chaotic as if she was in a fury.

"Flame Princess! " Finn yelled at the top of his lungs. She continued torching Marceline's house until Marceline threw a rock at her. The Flame Princess charged her attempting to crush her within her hands, but Marceline was too fast; swiftly dodging her attempts.

"YOU WHORE!" The Flame Princess cried. "You can't have him, he's MINE." she continued to scream and turned her attention towards Finn. "YOU ABANDONED ME! " a fiery hand darted towards him, but Finn was a step ahead and jumped into he lagoon. In her crazed fury the presence of water in the lagoon didn't register. She tore after him, but was met with a sizzling defeat.

Even underwater Finn could hear her chilling scream. There was a blinding flash and the Flame Princess disappeared; taking all the flames with her. Finn poked his head out of the water.

" What the f-" Marceline grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the water.

"Finn I think you have a stalker." She cocked an eyebrow at Finn. "Lover boy always getting in trouble."

"Marceline I don't" again Marceline cut him off; this time however, she brought Finn's face to hers. Their lips met and they held each other.

"I don't care Finn, right now your all mine. She said gazing into his eyes. Finn smiled; for the first time in months Finn was truly happy and once again he felt like he belonged. "Well shit.." Marceline said looking at her home. "Your little girlfriend really did a number on my house."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Finn cried. Marceline gripped his hands tighter.

"Finn I know, im just playing with you." She said with a cute smile. They pushed the door open and looked inside. Ash covered the surface of everything, but most of the damage appeared superficial. The structure of her home on the other hand was clearly damaged. In several of the rooms, the walls and ceiling sagged.

"Marcy you should come stay with me." Finn offered eyeing the damage. "It's probably not safe here."

"Yea Finn that's a great idea, I can protect you if your girlfriend comes back!" She said winking at him.

"Marceline." He said rolling his eyes. She floated over to him and pinched his cheeks.

"Relax babe." She said kissing his cheek. "Meet me outside while I grab my bass, and clothes." Then she floated out of the room. Finn grabbed his bag and walked outside. He sat near the lagoon and observed how peaceful it was. The small waves lapping against the shore soothed him, and the sky was a beautiful grey-pink as the sun began to rise. Across the lagoon and near the far shore of the neighbouring lake; Finn spotted a lone figure bathed in flames, and even at this distance Finn could recognize his former love.

He felt Marceline's hand on his shoulder and looked up to see her beautiful face beaming at him. "Ready Finn?" She asked trying to look calm, but Finn could tell she was very excited.

"Let's go." Finn said smiling. She took his hands and they flew across Ooo. Finn noticed a chill in the air and realized winter was near. Marceline felt him shiver; holding his body closer to hers. After a few minutes she felt his shivering grow into a steady shake. Thankfully his house was in sight and they were quickly inside. Marceline rushed him into his bed; stripping him of his clothes.

Finn rapidly gained the color of a cherry and Marceline laughed. "What's wrong Finn?"She said with her cute little smirk. "Embarrassed or something?" Marceline thought he couldn't get Redder but he did.

"just a little bit, Glob I'm c-cold though." Finn stuttered as he made an attempt to climb into bed.

"Not without me, silly boy." She said crawling after him.

"Marceline n-" she covered his mouth with her hand while a very mischievous smile crept across her face. With her other hand she began to unbutton her pants and slipped them off. Finn's face was instantly red again. She gave Finn a wink and slipped in bed with him.

She felt his cold skin and smiled; while she had never felt another vampire, she imagined this is how it would feel. However Finn wasn't a vampire and she could feel his body warming. She ran a cold hand down his side inducing goosebumps across his body. She laughed and poked at him.

"Your not cold are you Finn?" She said winking at him, but Finn surprised her by slapping her ass with an ice-cold hand.

"I am a bit Marcy; maybe you should heat things up." He said as he whispered into her ear; his lips tickling her ear as he spoke. Man Finn could get her worked up, and she could tell he wasn't even trying. Marceline pushed Finn back into the pillows trying to mount him, but Finn was expecting this. He kept rolling and she ended up on her back, landing on against the bed somewhat confused. Finn gave her a wink and began to kiss behind her ears.

"Oh Finn." She cooed softly as he began to tenderly bite her neck. She tightly held his arms as he began to creep down. Each successive bite landing lower down towards her collarbone. She felt cold fingers slide under her shirt and slowly slide up. She giggled; Finn was slowly becoming braver and more confident. He began to pull her shirt up until it reached her arms and neck. Finn pulled her arms through and when the shirt came to her neck he lightly placed it over her face.

"Finn let me see." She pleaded but was hushed in reply. She felt his tongue drag from her collar to one of her nipples. She held her breath waiting for him and finally felt his touch. His tongue slithered from his mouth and danced across her nipples toying with her. His tongue flicked across her breasts and she felt one of his hands grabbing her other tit.

She was amazed at how naturally Finn was able to traverse her body as if they had been intimate lovers for years. He surprised her by biting one of her nipples and suddenly his unoccupied hand pressed against her panties. She let out a soft gasp as she felt his hands begin to explore.

Finn felt Marceline's body responding to his touch; it excited him that he could easily manipulate someone who was so much more powerful than him.

He pulled her panties off and felt her soft bare skin. Marceline softly moaned and tried to remove her shirt, but Finn swatted her hand away. Finn kissed Marceline slow and gentle; their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Finn broke away and placed a finger on her lips. She took his finger into her mouth and began sucking on it. Finn slowly dragged it out of her mouth and moved his hand towards her pussy.

He dragged his finger across her lips and she could feel every millimeter it traveled. His finger found her entrance and slowly entered. He could hear her whimpering and knew he had absolute control.

Finn felt her pussy tightening and it was almost as if her pussy was sucking his finger into her body. Marceline's whimpers and moans of pleasure were driving him crazy. He inserted a second finger and Marceline tightly gripped his arm, the bed and bit her shirt.

Finn began rubbing the inside of her pussy and Marceline lost control. Her moans were no longer restrained and she let the pleasure take a hold of her body.

"Oh Finn, don't fucking stop." She cried. Finn rubbed his thumb against her clit and she completely lost control. Her nails sunk into Finn's triceps and she sprang up to bite him.

Finn didn't see it coming and she pinned him down. He felt Marceline's razor-sharp fangs sink into his neck and she began to suck on his neck. Marceline however had no intention of sucking Finn's blood; she was trying to give him hickies. She didn't care who saw them; Finn was HERS now.

Finn moaned and then realized that he had a raging hard boner. She was grinding on him while she sucked and Finn was trying his hardest not to penetrate her.

Marceline had other plans though. She grabbed Finn's cock and squatted over him. Finn could feel her dripping on him and it finally set in just how bad he had teased her. She rubbed his dick against her pussy and moaned extremely loud.

She let him slightly penetrate her and he could feel her body dying for more. She looked Finn straight in the eyes; leaned in to give him the best kiss he ever had, and slowly dropped on to him.


	5. The confrontation

** so once again time for some notes. First off: I apologize for the delay I normally upload these faster as you know, but the combination of being in africa, working nights, and being addicted to battlefield 4 has left me tired and occupied. Dont worry though im already into the next chapter and I fully intend to work on it as much as possible. **

**That being said I need your feedback as much as possible not only to improve myself; but the story, and its quality as well. So please comment and let me know how I'm doing it really helps. **

**Oh and the lemon in this chapter isnt quite as intense, im saving it for another chapter. ;) **

**enjoy **

**-m**

Finn and Marceline sat on the couch while Princess Bubblegum paced back and forth. She was furiously muttering to herself; her words incoherent. She was obviously disturbed or infuriated at the scene she had walked in on.

Finn passed a smirk to Marceline as she pulled out a cigarette. Finn held out his hand and she passed him one. He lit it took a long drag and relaxed. Bubblegum glared at the two.

"So you smoke now Finn?" She questioned him angrily. She focused her attention on Marceline. "What other filthy habits have the two of you been indulging in?"

Finn and Marceline sat smug faced; either unwilling to answer, or taking a vow of silence.

Bubblegum and Jake had come to see Finn to discuss the holidays when they walked in on Finn and and Marceline didn't even notice the two walking in and had continued in their passion; Bubblegum simply stood with her mouth gaping open.

She was in utter disbelief at what she saw, and she was unable to even form thoughts; let alone speak. Marceline had Finn pinned to the bed and was slowly riding his cock. Bubblegum could see her sliding down his shaft and could hear their moans of pleasure. She had a front row seat to the most appalling and stimulating scene she had ever witnessed. Marceline's lips were split and Finn's shaft could be seen slamming in and out. Marceline's ass bounced as she rode him and Bubblegum could hear the two kissing.

If Bubblegum had simply caught the two fucking it would be one thing, but they were being insatiably intimate; taking their time to feel each others pulsing and sweating bodies. The contrasting difference in their bodies stood out to Bubblegum. How could two people so physically and emotionally different love each other this way? And of all the people for Finn to choose; why had he chosen Marceline?

Bubblegum's thoughts were broken as she heard Marceline's moans grow louder and more intense as she climaxed on top of Finn. She could see Marceline's lips tighten around Finn and it was almost as if the room had instantly rose in temperature. She could see Finn; who had felt his partners body, pick up his speed and intensity. The slaps of their bodies became unbearable for Bubblegum to hear; but it had became to much she heard Finn scream Marceline's name as he came inside of her. The two slowed down and their loving became gentle. Bubblegum took this as her cue to clear her throat.

Finn and Marceline looked over in surprise; covered in sweat, and dripping their juices onto each other.

" I'm very disappointed in the two of you; I feel as if this is the ultimate betrayal of my trust." She bit her lip and fought back tears. "Finn you were supposed to be my hero.." She broke off a single tear falling from her eye.

Marceline had an immediate reply. "When Bonnie? " she said; her voice full of venom and spite. "He practically threw himself at you for years, and you ignored him; time and time again."

Bubblegum wore an angry frown as she brought her hand across Marceline's face. Marceline was quick on the counter though and brought a more powerful blow to Bubblegum; knocking her crown from her head. She was about to pounce when Finn held her back.

"Enough Marcy." He said with an unusually calm demeanor. He held her hand and kissed her. "I chose you after all."

Bubblegum was forced to watch them kiss and his words rang in her head. She attempted to rise to her feet, but was clearly dazed; she stumbled, and held the wall for support. "Until this is done, you may not enter my kingdom." The Princess said; making a futile attempt to gain the upper hand. She then stormed out of the house before any clever remarks could be made.

Jake had no words to say; he simply put his hand on Finn's shoulder, and sighed. He looked to Marceline who gave him a wink. Jake shuddered, and gave a little yelp, then left.

Finn squeezed her hand. " So what now Marcy?" She thought to herself for a moment, and that mischievous smile crept across her face.

"Finn, maybe we could just leave? Just kinda run away?" Finn copied her smile and kissed her softly

"Marceline let's do this." He said, but a bit of concern crept into his thoughts; as well as across his face. "Should we tell anyone?"

Marceline cocked her eyebrow at Finn. "Why would we?" She pinched his cheeks. "We aren't anyone's property."

Finn however actually looked concerned; he was used to taking friends on adventures, and had taken Marceline with him on many occasions. Why did this feel different? He knew Marceline could protect herself, but he didn't want her hurt. What if he disappointed her? Damnit why was he thinking like this?

"Where will we go Marcy?" He asked attempting to relinquish his negative thoughts.

"It doesn't matter Finn; we have each other,and that's the start." She said giving him a huge wink. Any doubts Finn had had melted away.

"I'm sold, let's do it." He took her hands, and pulled her in close. "But before we go, I have one simple request."

Marceline nibbled his ear and purred. "Anything babe." Her words were so soft that Finn could barely hear her.

"Let's spend one last night here together, I'm not expecting us to be back for awhile."

He kissed her and softly bit one of her lips. She let out a soft gasp and narrowed her eyes at Finn. "Why can you do that so well?" She gasped. Finn merely smiled and bit her neck.

" It just comes naturally babe."


	6. The Shaman Iguana

**so once more into the notes. To begin with this will easily be the longest chapter so far but thats really because its like a mini chapter and then a full blown chapter. Also to my angst I added an oc I didnt want to but its somewhat (barely) relevant to the story. **

** Guys/ladies. Thank you as always. This nowhere near the end of my tale so dont fret. I have much more writting and im even considering brainstorming for another story that I will not work on intil I finish this one. But the idea is iffy so ill see if ill offer it to you guys first. But thats for another day please enjoy the next chapter and as always please leave a review.**

Bubblegum stood in her chambers. Her hair was disheveled, and she had bags under her eyes. It had been a week since she had caught Finn and Marceline. It had been only three days since the two fled the Candy Kingdom and apparently Ooo.

Bubblegum looked at her self through a hand held mirror. How had she let the champion of Ooo slip through her fingers? And why had he chosen Marceline? There were dozens of princesses he could have chosen. Well Marceline was a human at one point in her life; so it made sense that he would be so infatuated with her. He couldn't possibly love Marceline, could he? Finn wasn't exactly in danger either; the only real problem could be Marceline turning him into a vampire. That could be a real problem however; if Finn was truly the last human. Unless they had children. Bubblegum laughed at the thought of Marceline raising children.

"Peppermint!" Bubblegum yelled and her faithful butler emerged from the shadows as if he was waiting on cue.

"Yes princess?" He automatically replied.

"Have they been located yet?" She questioned her meek butler

. "Not exactly princess, but we somewhat know where they are." He mumbled as he fumbled with his hands nervously.

"Peppermint, it isn't your job to somewhat do things is it?" Bubblegum said; standing while clutching her mirror with a white knuckle grip.

"Well no.." he said quietly. Bubblegum threw her mirror striking him; her eyes were ablaze with fury. "THEN FUCKING FIND THEM!" She screamed, and the peppermint butler fled.

End mini chapter.

Finn reached up and grabbed the next rock; he'd been climbing the mountain for hours it seemed. Marceline floated next to him eating a strawberry; enjoying Finn's struggle.

"Marceline why don't you just pick me up?" He asked. She floated closer to him.

"I told you Finn; you need to climb it once yourself." She kissed his forehead. "It's Semae's tradition" Finn's face wrinkled with frustration, and effort.

"You keep talking about this guy, but who is he?" Finn pulled himself over the last rock, and stood atop flat ground. In front of him was the entrance to a deep cave. Finn could see a light within the cave; perhaps it was a tunnel, and not a cave.

"Semae is a Shaman Iguana. They are very rare; he's probably the only one left in Ooo. They live solely off of their surroundings, and are very knowledgeable."

They walked into the cave, and although at first it appeared dark; the cave itself was actually very well lit. They walked past torches with low burning flames, and neatly organized piles of bones; the cave as a whole was odd, but very interesting. The tunnel opened up into one central chamber, and a thin veil of sweet smelling smoke wafted around them.

In the center of the smokey chamber sat a hunched figure bathed in faded red robes with golden jewelry adorning its body.

"Marceline.." It's raspy voice croaked. "How have you been my friend." It struggled to climb to it's feet, but Marceline was instantly by it's side helping the ancient being.

"Semae this is my fri-" Marceline started but the old lizard cut her off.

He pointed a long crooked claw at finn. "Finn the human, 19, possibly the only remaining member of his species.." he touched Finn's forehead with his claw and closed his eyes briefly. "And not just your friend Marceline." Marceline's face was redder than Finn had ever seen. "Marceline." The old lizard began a wheezing laugh." You should know better by now. You can not lie to me. I have existed a thousand years longer than you, and communicated with hundreds; if not thousands of more beings" Marceline was redder than before and she fumbled for her words.

She looked at Finn; who on the surface appeared calm and collected. Finn took advantage of the moment and reached out to hold her hand. She looked up at him; neither of them spoke.

The two just stared into each other's eyes. They were completely oblivious to the giant, sentient lizard in the room; the two embraced and their lips met. Never before had Finn felt kiss as perfect as this; so.. intimate. Finn's entire world stopped and Finn felt whole.

"I need not say that you two belong together. This is the most natural pair I have seen in hundreds of years. Yet so... unnatural as well.. interesting." The lizard began mumbling to himself lost in his own train of thought. He held both of their shoulders closed his eyes and a strange and unsettling smile crept across his face. It was rather unnatural to see a man sized lizard smiling. Semae slowly rose to his feet and hobbled out of the room. His tail making a strange dragging noise as he left.

Finn watched him leave; then returned to looking at Marceline. Words rushed around his head and he struggled to find the correct ones. "Marceline.." he started; still uncertain of the words to choose. "Am I really that special to you?" He squeezed her hand. " do you really like-like me?"

Marceline blushed; she herself now struggling for words. She slowly looked up at Finn and smiled. "No." She said and kissed him, but Finn didn't kiss her back.

He was in shock at how casually she had shot him down. He had genuinely thought she cared for him on the level he secretly cared for her.

The lizard returned to the room with three green boxes. Marceline looked up to them and smiled. She looked as excited as jake does on Christmas.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find your usual brand Marceline; but I found six cartons." Again that strange smile occupied the lizard's face. "I hope this is enough to last you for awhile."

Marceline sprang up and received the boxes from the lizard's claws. Six cartons of cigarettes taped together in pairs; What a score. Marceline thought to herself. "Oh Semae!" She happily cried. "Thank you so much!"

Finn however was less than thrilled; he had climbed the mountain for three hours. THREE HOURS; for fucking cigarettes. Finn didn't say anything and merely rose to his feet.

He walked outside to the edge of the cliff that sat in front of the cave. He felt Marceline's cold lips against his skin.

"What's wrong babe?" She sexily whispered into his ear; trying to lift his mood.

Finn remained silent for a moment. "Can I have a cigarette?" He finally spoke. Not answering Marceline's question, but at least speaking. Marceline frowned and sliced one if the boxes open with her nails. She handed him one and he lit it. She noticed he was taking much heavier drags than usual.

"So tell me what's wrong." She mumbled as she scooted next to him. He barely gave her a side glance as he inhaled once more.

"It's nothing Marceline." He said as he exhaled; not even looking in her direction.

"It's because I don't like you isn't it?" She teased.

"That's the start." He said; seeming even more irritated. "And how can this be so nonchalant that you can make jokes about this?" He snapped.

She bit her lip and smirked. "I'm sorry Finn, but I'm not sorry." She giggled.

Finn's irritation grew. "Not to mention the fact that I climbed a mountain THREE HOURS for fucking cigarettes." He now openly glared at her.

"We could've taken the stairs if you were so tired." Marceline cackled as she pointed to the left side of the mountain. Below the cliff Finn could see the end to a well lit stairway carved into the mountain.

"Your fucking kidding me." He mumbled dumbstruck. "You never asked Finn." Marceline said with a sly grin. Marceline had never seen Finn so mad at anyone; let alone someone he cared for.

"Finn?" She said as she floated in front of him biting her lip.

"WHAT." He snapped.

She held his neck as she pressed her forehead into his. "I really don't like you." She whispered into his face. Finn's frustrations grew as he heard her words. How could she continuously say it to his face like that. It made him so mad he almost hated her right now for it. Almost.

" I don't like you because that's not the way I feel about you anymore." She paused; seemingly for dramatic effect. "Finn..." she gazed into his eyes. Her joking expression was completely gone and for a moment Finn thought it was over.

" I love you."

All of the anger and frustration disappeared. Finn was at a complete loss for words.

"Marceline.." he hopelessly searched for words; for that perfect reply. She simply placed a finger across his lips and kissed him. A thousand thoughts and emotions rushed into one moment. Finn knew right then and there; without a doubt in his mind. He loved Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"I love you too Marceline." He said as he felt his body grow weak and his heart flutter.

"I know Finn." She whispered into his ear. "And your going to be mine" she said as her lips grazed from his ears down to the middle of his neck. A sudden chill ran down his spine. He felt Marceline softly lick his neck. He barely heard the last word she said as she sank her fangs into his neck.

Finn's body instantaneously lost it's strength and Marceline held him off of the ground. Finn could feel her drinking his blood, and it felt as if she was filling his veins with ice. He knew what was happening, and he was powerless to stop it.

"Forever" she softly whispered


	7. Frustration!

**Sweet baby jesus I am sorry guys! I've been distracted by more stuff that doesn't matter. (I have a problem with buying/building guns) and I really hate typing. Butbthat doesnt mean I haven't been writting. So here is an extra long and juicy chapter. FILLED to the brim with LEMON. Because I know what you pervs like. I apologize. And as always if something is fucked up tell me! Write me a review or yell at me for being lazy. As always thank you! -M**

**Oh and im tottally thinking of getting Marceline's "m" she leaves everywhere on my chest. Hehe ^-^ who knows?**

The room around Finn was completely black. He awoke with a pounding headache, and glass in his bones. Every noise around him was ten times louder it seemed, and slowly his eyes focused. Regrettably he sat up; now feeling sharp pains flowing through his body. He tried to focus; to remember how he got here. The last thing he could remember was Marceline whispering into his ear and succumbing to the darkness.

"Forever"She whispered.

Finn swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He tried to walk, but felt as if his bones would snap.

"Marceline! " he called, but there was no reply. Finn was alone in this dark place. As he walked the halls; he had a strange sense of déjà vu. Had he been here before? It looked like Marceline's house, just not exactly the same. The paint was chipped and peeling. Marceline's carpet would also have been much dirtier; covered in ash from the recent fire.

He walked into where her front room would be to find Marceline sleeping on the couch. She had been watching an old junk movie. Finn wondered why she had slept on the couch instead of with him. He stroked her face attempting to wake her, but she was in a deep slumber.

Finn's stomach growled; he was fucking hungry. He felt as if he hadn't ate in a week. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. A steak sat in the center and it looked so delicious. He grabbed it and started cooking. Tasty sizzles and pops filled his ears. The smell alone was enough to drive him mad. His stomach's growls nearly turned into a dull roar as if the smell was teasing it. He plopped it onto a plate with a satisfying thud and took a massive bite. It tasted.. it tasted like nothing. He took another bite and the only thing he could taste was ash.

Disgusted Finn threw the steak in the trash and grabbed a bright red apple. He took a juicy bite and threw it in the garbage. Strawberries, bread, and even chocolate. Everything he ate tasted like ash.

Marceline opened her eyes slowly and heard the crashing of glass containers. She looked over to see Finn ravaging her kitchen. Mounds of food were scattered across the floor and Finn had a crazed look in his eyes.

"Finn what the fuck!" Marceline screamed. Finn looked at her extremely dissatisfied and seemingly on the verge of tears.

"I can't taste anything!" He cried shaking his head. " I love to eat and ugh!"

Marceline laughed. Holy shit Finn didn't even realize he was a vampire. She floated to him, gave him a soft kiss and the held his hand.

"Finn you're not a human anymore; it doesn't work like that."

Finn's eyes grew wide as he remembered that Marceline had bit him.

"Marcy." He said as he looked at her with shocked eyes. "Why would you?"

Marceline could see the betrayed look in his eyes. "I did it for us Finn." Marceline pressed her lips into Finn's as she dragged her fingers down his neck. She felt her puncture marks. She enjoyed the taste of his blood, and she pitied the fact that he would never taste it. She kissed finn and heard his stomach growl.

"Are you hungry babe?" She said as she bit his lip.

"Marceline, hungry doesn't even begin to describe this. I'm fucking starving." Finn said; his eyes full of hunger, like a starved animal.

"I can fix it babe." She called teasingly as she walked into the bedroom. Finn trailed her, admiring the way her ass bounced. She sat on the bed and beckoned him with her finger. He sat on the bed next to her and she sucked on his ear lobes.

"Marceline, I'm hungry not horny" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh I know baby." She said giving him a nibble. "Bite me." She growled. Finn really saw no point but obliged and gave her a little nibble.

"Harder you pussy!" She whined. Finn sunk his fangs into her neck and felt their points punch through her skin.

"Marceline there's no poi-" He began to say, but then he felt her blood dripping into his mouth. The taste was divine; this was better than anything he had ever tasted. He began sucking herder and could feel her flooding his mouth. Blood dribbled down his chin and he could hear Marceline softly moaning. She sank her nails into his back and Finn could feel Marceline cutting him. The way she tasted combined with her little punishment was so... so... erotic.

Finn could feel Marceline's body begging for him. She moaned and was grinding against his body. Her touch and movements had him worked up instantly. Who knew Marceline was so kinky? He licked her neck and began to kiss her. He was now satisfied, but had a completely new hunger. He had her blood, and now he wanted her flesh.

Finn tore her shirt from her body and gazed apon her beauty. She now sat only in a pair of red silk panties. Finn paused; unsure of where to start. He gave Marceline a long slow kiss and felt her body. Her skin was covered in goosebumps and Finn could feel every inch of her skin calling him.

Marceline giggled when she noticed Finn admiring her body. Normally she would've attempted to cover herself, but with Finn she felt so natural. Finn leaned in for a kiss and she softly met him. The kiss lasted longer than usual and she enjoyed it.

Marceline hooked her legs around his waist and brought him down on top of her body. She reached her hand down between her legs and grabbed his dick. She felt his body become tense and she pulled him closer to her; she pressed her lips into him and sank her fangs into his neck.

"oh glob, oh glob, oh glob.." the peppermint butler was shaking in his shoes. The princess was going to fucking kill him. It wasn't even his fault how could he have prevented this?!

Fuck!

It was hard enough just finding this bitch and her pet! The princess wanted Finn alive, but she would have to settle with undead. Fuck how would he even get him without Marceline killing him? The peppermint butler had to act quickly while Finn was still weak.

He pulled out the bag the Princess had given him as an aid. He opened it and peered inside. Perfect! She had given him a bag of sleeping sand! Peppermint hid himself near the front door and threw a rock at their bedroom window. This had better fucking work.

Finn pressed himself into Marceline and slid her panties to the side. Her pussy looked so perfect. He licked his fingers and began to rub her clit. Her moans filled the room and he felt her struggling to pull his dick from his pants.

"Not yet babe, im not done teasing you." Finn growled as he started to suck on her tit. She moaned and clawed at his back. Finn pinned her wrists to her side and got onto his knees. She's gonna love this he thought. Finn pushed his tongue against her lips and began to gently lick her. She moaned rather loudly and wrapped her legs around his shoulders and head. She pulled him in tighter as he began licking her clit.

He slid two fingers into her pussy and began a gentle, yet violent rubbing motion. Finn felt her whole body shaking and even though she was stronger; Finn had complete control.

He forced his head out of her clutch and rolled Marceline onto her hands and knees. He pulled out his now throbbing, and hard cock, then smacked her ass with it.

"Finn don't even think about it". She begged.

"I'm not babe relax." He said as he slammed his cock into her tiny pussy. She screamed and had to bite the pillow. She began to shake; this was to much for her. Finn however, was determined to hear her screams and moans of pleasure. He pulled her hair, forcing her face from the pillows. Her moans and screams once again filled the house. He continued to pound her from behind.

He fiercely bit her and picked her up. Her weight forced her to slide down on his cock forcing it deeper inside and she moaned loudly with satisfaction. Finn held her waist and began slamming himself into Marceline, He could feel her dripping on his body and he loved it. He placed her on the bed once more and slowly slid his cock back into her pussy. He could feel himself building up; he was about to blow!

He grabbed her hips and he began to pound her so hard the bed began to sway and slide, back and forth.

"Fiii-i-i-nn" she moaned trying to get up, but Finn was lost in the moment. She managed to fight her way to her back; even with Finn violently pounding her. She brought him down to kiss her and without warning she swept him onto his back. Finn was now on his back with Marceline squatting over him.

"Marceline im not fucking done!" He snarled and Marceline grabbed his face.

"Shut the fuck up babe." She said revealing her fangs. She bit his neck and began to rock her hips on his cock. Finn closed his eyes and grabbed the bed; Marceline could see him biting his lip not wanting to moan. She slapped him full force. She began riding him harder and faster; until he began to moan and shake. It was her turn to satisfy her partner. She pressed her hands against his throat and began choking him. She felt him getting tenser and his cock growing harder; until he pulled her in for a kiss.

Finn couldn't even control himself moaning and gasping as they kissed. He grabbed her ass and pulled her body against his tightly, then gave a loud and long moan. She felt his cock throbbing and twitching inside of her, and then his body relaxed. She kissed him and softly held his body. She could've swore she heard his heart beating, but that was impossible.

How many fucking rocks was he going to have to fucking throw. It was easy to see why they couldn't hear him though; the two had been fucking like rabid animals for nearly two hours, and his patience was growing thin.

Fuck this. The princess had already tried to call him at least ten times. He had to come up with a better plan. He grabbed a tiny fistfull of the powder and boldy walked to the front door. He pounded the front door with his tiny fists and impatiently waited. He could hear someone's footsteps approaching.

FUCK. Fuck this better work. The door opened and to his surprise it was Marceline who answered.

" what the fuck do you wa-" and those words were all that she could say.

"GO TO SLEEP BITCH!" The peppermint butler screamed as he threw the fistfull of powder into her face.

"you little shit ill ki-" she bagan to say, but the powder dropped her and she fell back into the house. He grabbed another fistfull of powder and stepped over her body. He viciously kicked her in the ribs to see if she was unconscious. She didn't even flinch. The powder had worked.

He walked into the hallway where he assumed the bedroom would be. He slowly pushed open the door and peered inside. With a sigh of relief he walked into the room. Finn was asleep on the bed. The peppermint butler crept towards the bed and dropped the powder onto Finn's face.

He was definitely not getting up now. He dragged Finn's heavy ass off of the bed and out to the front porch.

"morrow!" He screamed. He waited for ten fucking minutes before the damn thing decided to show up and when it finally came he threw Finn onto it.

"Go home." He said finally relaxing.

FUCK!


	8. Captivity

**Ok I decided to leave the above note posted.**

**This chapter is finally complete. I apologize for the delay. Its not what your expecting. Unless your expecting it; then you suck if you are expecting it. **

**Theres probably only going to be two remaining chapters for this story. Im not just going to cut it short that would be rude of me and unfufilling for you guys. However I am going to possibly include two alternate endings. One for the people who like happy endings and one for the people who have no soul and prefer to suffer.(if you are a ginger or a masochist im talking to you ;) **

**Thank you as always. Don't forget to tell me how well I did or how I fucked up. Im open to criticism. **

**-matt**

Princess Bubblegum struggled to control her breathing; she had watched the peppermint butler drag an unconscious Finn into her room.

He had succeeded; maybe now she could release him from servitude since she had Finn. Maybe, or she would just execute him. Peppermint struggled to lift Finn onto the Princess's bed, and when he finally did; he began to secure him.

Finn lay spread eagle on her bed; unconscious and immobile. He was still somewhat clothed but that wouldn't be a problem for much longer.

Bubblegum turned to her wardrobe; she only had a small window before Finn woke, so she had to hurry. She slipped into what she thought would be attractive and compliment her body.

She dragged a chair into a corner, and waited.

A strong musky odor fulled Marceline's nose; she slowly opened her eyes. Her lush, red, and admittedly very dirty carpet was the first thing she saw. Why was she laying on the floor?

With shaking arms she forced herself to sit up. Her head and vision swam; what the hell had just happened?

Shaking and stumbling, Marceline walked into the bedroom. The bed was bare; the blankets lay on the floor as if someone had dragged out of the bed.

"Finn?" She called.

Silence.

The house was completely empty; she had awoken on the floor and the last thing she could remember was; was what? Marceline struggled to remember; why was this so difficult?

"GO TO SLEEP!" echoed in her head; she walked back into the front room and examined the scene. Aside from a small wet spot from her drooling; there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

She continued to inspect where she was laying. Upon further examination she noticed a loose sand like substance scattered near the door. She gathered some of it in her hand and held it near her face to examine it; instantly she felt her eyelids become heavy and she felt as if she were completely exhausted. Someone had drugged her, but where was Finn?

She walked back into her bedroom and searched near the bed. There! Scattered near the bed was the same sand like substance. Someone had drugged her and Finn then kidnapped him, but who?

"GO TO SLEEP!" echoed in her head once again and she struggled to remember. "GO TO SLEEP BITCH!" echoed again. She struggled to remember. She couldn't put a face to the voice. Then it hit her.

It was the peppermint butler! But why would he kidnap Finn? Then the truth hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Bonnie."

Finn opened his eyes; he felt as if he had been sleeping for hours. Damnit he had told Marceline to only let him take a nap.

He could hear soft music playing and the room was dark. The only source of light he could see was from dozens of candles scattered throughout the room. It took Finn a second to realize he wasn't in Marceline's room.

He tried to roll to his side get on his feet, but quickly realized he was bound to the bed.

"hello my hero." A soft and familiar voice called. Bubblegum stepped from the shadows. Her form was barely covered with lace and silk; Finn realized she was wearing lingerie.

"Bubblegum where am I?Wheres Marceline?" Finn said as he struggled to free himself.

"you can forget about Marceline Finn, she's not what's important." She said sounding very seductive.

She crawled onto the bed and into Finn's lap.

" she can't give you what you need Finn; I can make you the greatest king Ooo will ever have."

Finn struggled to get away, but the effort was futile; he wasn't going anywhere.

" I can't pb. I love Marceline."

Bubblegum's expression quickly changed and she brought her hand accross Finn's face. She kissed his neck and felt Marceline's bite marks.

"but she can't have you Finn, your mine. Marceline could never love you the way I do."She continued to kiss him even with him resisting.

"No Pb she loves me. Why can't you accept it?" He pleaded.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "because your mine Finn! You were supposed to love me! To be with me!" She almost looked ready to cry." Now I have to take you and make you love me."

Finn sighed and looked at her. "It doesn't work that way Pb." He said with a look of pity in his eyes.

"silly boy." She said shaking her head. "I said I was going to make you love me. Your acting as if there is an alternative. Finn whether you like it or not; at the end of the day, you WILL love me."

She covered his mouth with her hand and smiled. From behind her back she withdrew a small syringe. She pressed it into his neck.

"Don't worry Finn; at first it will be temporary. Eventually I'll let you be king and in control of you own body. But having you move under your own will is to risky." Bubblegum wore a psychotic smile.

"This concoction will make you love me more than you could ever could love her. And after we make love, you'll never want to go back to her." She pushed the plunger and Finn could feel the sugary sweet syrum pouring into his veins. She rubbed his neck and felt his body grow very warm.

Bubblegum began sucking on his neck and Finn felt her soft, and sweet lips moving against his skin. He felt her hands sweeping his body, surveying every inch of his skin.

"Pb." Finn weakly said. She shushed him and pushed her lips into his. Finn didn't want to kiss her, but he couldn't help it.

He felt her hands grasping his dick and he softly moaned. She turned around placing her pussy in his face and she pulled out his dick. He felt her tongue and lips playing with him; he became immobilized with pleasure. He couldn't breathe and was powerless to stop her. But he had to resist; to stay faithful to Marceline.

He attempted to pull his face away; to turn into the pillows, but he couldn't move.

"lick my pussy Finn. " Bubblegum said. Finn could feel his face moving foreward and could feel his tongue invading her body.

'NoNoNo STOP!' He thought, but his body was no longer his.

"Bubblegum!" He attempted to yell, but all that escaped his lips was jumbled mumbling.

She must have heard him, because she turned to face him.

"What was that Finn?"She said sinisterly smiling. "Oh you love me Finn?"

Again Finn felt that he was no longer In control of his body. He was litterally a prisoner within his mind. Finn said nothing and Princess Bubblegum glared at him.

"Tell me you love me Finn. " His body moved at her command.

"I love you pb." 'What the fuck is going on!' He thought. 'Why cant I control anything?!"

Bubblegum untied him and contined to hold him. She rolled beside him and continued to kiss his neck, while she stroked his face.

"Fuck me Finn." She commanded. His body lurched forward and did as she commanded. He felt his dick sliding into her and could hear her moaning. And while she did feel amazing; Finn was furious.

Furious that he was at the command of bubblegum. His body moved mechancly, his voice and actions carried no emotions; for the next hour he was truly a slave.

Marceline flew as fast as she could; the wind whipping her hair behind her. She landed at Finn's tree house and opened the door.

Inside it was pitch black, but seing in the darj was trivial for the vampire queen. She could see that someone had been her recently. Small footprints stood out against the dusty floor, and while she had hoped they would be Jake's; she knew they were not.

'well this was a dead end.' She thought to herself. She turned and flew towards the Candy Kingdom where Finn was undoubtedly being held.

It was nearly midnight when she arrived, and thankfully there was no illumination from the moon; the night was pitch black and she could move freely.

Finn's eyes scanned the room trying to find something, ANYTHING that could help him, but there was nothing. He could see a clock on the near wall that read 12:05. Other than that there was nothing.

He heard what sounded like a gust of wind, but when he felt an icy touch against his skin he knew Marceline had found him.

"Finn." She whispered.

He desperately tried to call to her, but the only thing that escaped his lips was a grumble.

"Finn." She whispered again; sounding concerned. She shook him thinking he was asleep.

"Finn will only move if I tell him to." Bubblegum said, she had hidden herself within the shadows waiting for Marceline.

Marceline spun to look at bubblegum.

"What?" She gasped.

Bubblegum stood up and walked towards Marceline boldy. She was still naked, but she seemed as if she didn't care.

"Finn get up." Bubblegum commanded.

His body followed her order and rose from the bed.

Marceline now looked at him more confused than ever.

"Finn grab her!" Bubblegum yelled as she pointed at Marceline.

His body lunged forward, but Marceline was still much faster than him. She agily evaded him and glared at Bubblegum.

"What did you do to him?" She cried, once more evading Finn's attempts to grab her.A smug smile crept accross bubblegum's face.

"I secured what is rightfully mine Marceline."

Marceline dashed forward and was inches from Bubblegum's face.

"He isn't your slave or property Bonnie." She spat.

Finn's hands clamped around her wrists and he pulled her tightly against his body. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in place.

"On her knees Finn." Bubblegum ordered.

Marceline felt Finn's foot against the back of her knee; she dropped down and now looked up at her captor.

"I was going to make Finn kill you." She said her sinister smile wide as she held Marceline's face in her hand. "But now I have another idea."

She turned and walked towards her cabinet. She reached inside and retrieved a syringe filled with a pink fluid.

"No!" Marceline heard Finn gasp.

'what the fuck?' She thought to herself.

She could feel Finn shaking, and his grip loosened, but it wasn't enough for her to escape.

"You see Marceline, Finn IS my property." Bubblegum said as she kissed Finn.

"What the fuck!" Marceline screamed. "FINN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Bubblegum broke away with a smile. She grabbed a fist full of Marceline's hair and violently pulled it; exposing Marceline's neck.

"Finn is my property marceline." She said with an evil cackle. "And now you will be too."

She stuck the needle into Marceline's neck.

"NoNoNo!" Finn screamed as he violently shook.

A swift blow from Bubblegum silenced Finn, but Marceline could see the rage in Bubblegum's expression.

Bubblegum pressed the plunger into the syringe, and Marceline could feel the warm sugary syrum flowing into her body. Bubblegum had continued to stare at Finn during this process,and he had stopped shaking.

It appeared as if Bubblegum was in control once more.

"Release her Finn." She calmly said.

Marceline jolted but other than that remained still. Bubblegum let out an evil laugh.

"Marceline stand up and give me a kiss."

Marceline calmy rose and embraced Bubblegum. They passionately kissed as Finn stood motionless.

They didn't notice Finn begin shaking.

They didn't notice his hands balling into fists, and Bubblegum definitely didn't hear Finn speak.

"I'm going to fucking destroy you."


	9. The escape!

**First off I'd like to apologize for my absence/delays. I recently got in abit of trouble and had to write two 2500 word essays so needless to say I was a bit burnt out from writing. **

**But don't fret! This chapter has cometh! And the end is in sight for our hero and his lovely lady. Im going to correctly finish this and then and only then I will start on my next project. Wich (SPOILER ALERT) will most likely be a pokefiction as I have recently bought alpha saphire and am now engrossed in hoenn. **

**As always correct me if im wrong I cant give you a fucked up story. **

**Oh and thanks to the king nephlim (may have spelt that wrong) for giving me the idea of the flame princess return into the story. **

**So please. Sit back and enjoy.**

The weeks have been slowly dragging by. Finn the human lay alone on the small bed Princess Bubblegum had provided him. He sat up and stretched; it was an amazing feeling. After weeks of intense concentration he had complete control of his body.

At first he could only mumble and occasionally twitch, however when Princess Bubblegum had lost interest in him ad had instead began molesting Marceline; THAT is when he found the key to his body.

It must've been the large amounts of anger induced adrenaline and testosterone flooding through his veins that eroded the sugary sweet syrum.

Now Finn was able to freely speak and he almost had complete control; even with Bubblegum administering her syrum weekly.

Finn needed to be alone with Marceline, but the Princess had them separated. Hell, Finn didn't even know what room she was in; he could only guess as to what few rooms she COULD be in at any given time. He began listening in an attempt to find her.

He heard a feigned laugh from Marceline and the clinging of metal and glass. They must've been in the Princess's private dining room.

He wondered how she was.

Marceline sat holding Bubblegum's hand wishing she could crush it within her grasp.

She hadn't seen Finn in almost a week, and it really tore at her heart thinking of what Bubblegum could be doing to him.

It seemed as if Bubblegum was favoring her at the moment anyways, and she preferred it that way. She would endure this the rest of her life if it meant that Finn could be free.

But, and it was a big but; she knew that Finn was planning an escape. The one time she and Finn had seen each other in that last week, he had spoken freely when Bubblegum had left the room.

He had cautiously swept the room with his eyes before he even dared to twitch, let alone speak.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I love you Marceline." His words had been quick and to the point. Marceline had truly regained her hope when he had given her a quick kiss.

He had heard footsteps in the hall and just like that; he had become and emotionless shell.

Marceline focused on the current situation; she sat at dinner with Bubblegum as she droned on about science or some dumb shit.

Marceline looked at the table. A newspaper lay exposed and Marceline's heart grew heavy. It was now spring; Finn and her had been prisoners for three months now.

She continued to read the newspaper and the headline was comforting. Someone had noticed their complete disappearance and it appeared everyone outside of the Candy Kingdom had began to search. How no-one had discovered they were here was a mystery to Marceline.

Strong bursts of light and panic screams slowly crept across Ooo and towards the Candy Kingdom. The Flame Princess had heard of Finn's disappearance and had planned on finding him first.

Glob help that slut vampire if she had hurt Finn. Glob help anyone.

She touched down into a field and set it ablaze as she walked through it. She contemplated the best course of action; would she quickly turn her into a pile of ash, or slowly roast her as id she was a delicious meal?

Her stomach rumbled as she thought id food and she turned her eyes on the Candy Kingdom. Although they weren't exactly friends; her and Princess Bubblegum weren't enemies. So she doubted the Princess would have any problem with her dropping in quick.

She cautiously flew towards The Candy Kingdom and used a stone to knock on the front door.

The door opened immediately as if company was expected.

"Hello Flame Princess, how can I help you?" A small red candy in a butler's outfit pleasantly asked.

"I was traveling through the area searching for Finn, and I realized I may have been hasty in my departure; as I left without food. Could the Princess entertain a guest?" The Princess hastily explained.

"certainly!" He excitedly. "I shall inform the Princess of your arrival immediately and I'm sure she will gladly have you join her.

He quickly closed the door and his footsteps faded away. She calmly waited for his return. She began observing the night when she heard something interesting; a female laugh not belonging to the Princess. Curious, maybe she already had guests.

The small butler returned with a happy smile spread across his face.

"Princess Bubblegum would be delighted to entertain you for the evening; she has also offered you a room for the night so you can rest before resuming your journey." He said as he opened the door fully with a bow.

Princess Bubblegum stood before Finn and Marceline; she stared them both in the eyes.

"I may be gone for the remainder of the evening; I'm going to have a dinner with the Flame Princess." She began pinching Finn's cheeks. "Who knows; maybe by the end of the night the two of you will have a new playmate."

She silently hissed an evil laugh and turned to walk from the room.

"Behave while I'm gone." She turned just before she left. "Maybe if I'm in a good mood I'll let you two animals fuck without me watching"

With that she closed the door and left.

Finn waited until her footsteps completely faded away and broke his military-like bearing.

He stretched and looked at Marceline.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She merely blinked and he hoped to glob she could understand him.

"while I gather the things we need to leave I need you to do something for me." He paused and tried to focus on how to explain. "Get as fucking mad as you possibly can. Get so mad you feel sick to your stomach and begin to shake; then and only then start trying to move."

Marceline blinked once more and hoped Finn knew she understood.

The Flame Princess laughed and drank as she ate. She looked at Bubblegum who laughed as well, but it was clearly a feigned laugh. She seemed as if she was focusing on something else.

The Flame Princess picked up a piece of meat with her fork and began to sear it; hot juices began to drip from the small piece of meat and a rich aroma wafted through the air.

"is there something on your mind Princess Bubblegum?" The Flame Princess questioned.

Princess Bubblegum had been wearing a frown that was immediately replaced by a fake smile.

"Not at all Flame Princess. " she calmly had replied.

The Flame Princess sat absolutely motionless for a second.

"your increased body heat and the irregularity in your heart beat say otherwise Princess." She said with a know it all smirk.

Bubblegum frowned and she felt an idea come to her mind; she could sure the Flame Princess into searching along side her for Finn and then inject her. She would make a perfect third pet.

"Well Flame Princess something is wrong.." She led on, dragging her words out in an attempt to feign a depression of sorts. "It's just I miss Finn so much!" She tried her hardest to sound as if she were about to cry.

The Flame Princess looked her in her eyes concerned, and gave a large sigh. She stared at the table with her mouth shut thinking of the right words.

The Flame Princess sharply inhaled through her nose as if she had smelt something delicious; then her flames retracted sharply into her body.

She deeply inhaled through her nose again and cracked an evil smile.

"Why would you miss Finn?" She said her voice growing louder and her facial features appearing more sinister. " He was just here in this very room, I can smell him."

Her features continued to become darker and darker as she looked around the room. Her face began to take on the ghastly visage of a skull.

"In fact." She hissed narrowing her eyes at Bubblegum. "He still is here isn't he?"

"no.." Princess Bubblegum said, her eyes growing wide with fear.

Marceline had been able to slowly move; at first only a twitch of her arm, then a swing, and now she could walk.

Although she was walking very stiff and robotic like; she was still walking. For that she was so thankful she began tearing up. She just couldn't talk and that irritated the hell out of her.

Finn continued to creep around the room, rummaging for supplies. They were almost ready to leave. He walked over to Marceline to check on her progress.

She looked at him and waved, her movements awkward; as she if she was learning to move for the first time.

"Are you ready to leave my love?" Finn asked Marceline as he took her hand.

She nodded in agreement and followed him to the window.

She looked down in astonishment; Finn had collected a large amount of sheets, and bed dressings as if he had been planning to escape for sometime now.

"Marceline go first, just in case she comes back. I'll hold her off until im sure your safe."

Marceline grabbed the makeshift rope and swung out the window. She slid to the grassy courtyard and looked up at him.

He pointed to the tree line and Marceline turned and ran.

Within the darkness of the trees she turned to look at Finn; he was sliding down the rope like a pro, and as soon as his feet touched the earth he ran.

As soon as he was within the shadows he embraced her in the tightest hug she had ever received. They crashed into the grass laughing and kissing, thankful that for the first time in a few months they had a small bit of freedom.

They climbed to their feet and ran; they didn't know where they were headed, but anywhere was better than Bubblegum's prison.

They continued to run and then flew when their legs grew tired.

"Finn where are we-" Marceline squeaked in an attempt to speak.

They crested a large hill and looked down.

Below them was Jake and Lady's home; Finn desperately wanted to go to his brother and explain that he was ok, but he knew it was the first place the Princess was going to look.

He looked around his eyes eventually resting on the Ice Kingdom. Isolated, no one would believe the Ice King now that he had become even more insane. Thus could be perfect.

Finn grabbed Marceline's hand and together they flew towards the Ice Kingdom. Before the cold would've bothered him, but not any more. They landed at the mouth of a cave near The Ice King's home and went to work.

Together they moved the ice and snow to conceal the mouth of the cave, and then the two if them ventured in.

The cave was dark, but not as dark as it could've been so they cautiously crept in. They could see a light at the end of the tunnel and could feel warmer air flowing in. They walked through the entrance and Marceline gasped.

Bubblegum crawled away slowly; her skin blistering and slowly melting. Behind her the Flame Princess screamed and spewed fire.

'Fuck how could I have known her senses were so acute?' She thought to herself. 'Finn hadn't been in that room for three days.'

"Finn... Marceline..." she weakly called. "Help me.."

She crawled to the room they were in and struggled to push the door open.*

She looked into the room wide eyed.

"No!" She screamed.

They had escaped. She could see the linen they had used and the window wad wide open.

She stood up; no longer breathing the smoke and ash from the Flame Princess she felt some of her strength return to her.

She grabbed the old sword Finn had given her; she then spun around and screamed in anger.

Propped up behind the door was the Peppermint Butler's body; his skull had been split and his body leaked onto the floor.

His blood had been smeared on the wall as well.

'Fuck You'

"FUCK!" She screamed to no-one.

downstairs she heard the Flame Princess scream and light something else on fire.

"Time to kill this fucking pest."


End file.
